Star Wars: Prophecy
by Hondarr
Summary: An ancient Jedi prophecy threatens the galaxy when the New Jedi Order discovers that an ancient Sith artifact wasn't destroyed and could break open the barrier holding raw dark side force out of the galaxy. Jedi Master Llori Peroth takes on a mission that was failed by his ancestor, only to meet an unexpected group of Jedi on the same mission...
1. Prologue

Prologue

_Jedi Temple, Tython, 3678 BBY_

Jedi Master Terrac Peroth was inside the council chamber, addressing the council on a matter regarding the safety of the temple and the order itself, he glanced towards the Grandmaster, Satele Shan, and began speaking, "Masters, in the archive vault we hold one of the most powerful Sith artifacts, the _Emperor's Staff_, which the Sith Empire would most certainly do anything to get back once they discover it is here. I suggest we destroy it. We can bring it to an uninhabited planet in the outer rim and destroy it there, where is swift release of dark side energy won't harm anything."

The Councilors looked at each other, some seemed amused, while others seemed to genuinely be considering the option. Finally, after a few minutes of speaking with each other, Grandmaster Satele Shan stood, "Master Peroth, your argument is valid, and we do see the threat the staff possesses, but we fear while moving it, if the Sith attack, it will almost certainly be retaken. We believe that keeping it here on Tython is the safest course of action." She said, nodding towards all the other councilors before taking her seat once again.

Master Peroth was expected to leave the council chamber with a small bow, but he stood where he was, which caused some councilors to raise their eyebrows interested in what else he had to say. Peroth took a step forwards, closer to the councilors, "Masters, I will take my padawan, and eight other Jedi on the transport with us, if the Sith want their artifact then they will have to kill all ten of us. Leaving it here endangers the entire order."

Now all the councilors seemed to be considering the option, seriously questioning if they should risk moving the artifact. A short time after the deliberation began, it ended, and Satele Shan rose once again, "It is decided, you and your padawan along with eight of the orders best warriors will board the Horizon with the staff. You will bring it to the closest uninhabited planet and destroy it." She said before moving away from her chair, and dismissing the council.

Everyone in the council chamber rose and walked out, Master Peroth being the last one in the room. He swiftly walked out after everyone else had left, and turned to the right, headed for the archives where he knew his padawan would be. As he reached the entrance to the archives he saw Keri Draea, his padawan, and her friend Darrin, who was also a padawan, leaning over a console reading something. He figured it was probably an ancient Jedi Legend or some piece of galactic history which Keri enjoyed reading about. He noticed something odd as well, Darrin wasn't usually interested in anything Keri was reading, but this time he was glued to the display, and didn't even notice him approach them from behind until he spoke, "Padawan Derrin, Padawan Keri, come with me to the spaceport, we are escorting a very powerful Sith artifact with us to an uninhabited planet, where we will destroy it." Master Peroth said as Derrin rose and bowed with Keri.

"Yes Master." Keri and Derrin said in unison as they bowed together and ran off towards the spaceport.


	2. Chapter One

Chapter One

_Jedi Temple, Ossus, 237 ABY_

Luke Skywalker was long dead, but his new Jedi Order still stood, powerful, and still defending the New Republic, which was lead by the Supreme Chancellor, and Jedi Master A'den Liek. The Jedi recently rebuilt a new Jedi Temple, and academy on Ossus, avoiding the use of the Coruscant Temple, though it was still there to confirm the Jedi's place in the Republic. The Grandmaster, J'erii Fendal, spent a great deal of time in the ancient Jedi library of Ossus, trying to discover the birthplace of the Jedi. He was close he could feel it. He found references to the birth of the Jedi, but no names. He needed the name to narrow the search to find coordinates that they could travel to. He opened another display, which he was about to close when something caught his eye. It was a mission that ten Jedi were assigned to. They were sent to Praxus Three to destroy an ancient Sith artifact called the _Emperor's Staff _which was apparently capable of breaking a hole in the Galactic Wall, which held back all the raw dark side energy. If it was breached the galaxy would be destroyed, merged with raw force. The mission log didn't indicate if the mission was completed or not, but it did have their flight plan. The Grandmaster swiftly shut off the display, and went to the Council Chamber and contacted all the councilors, calling them to the chamber where they would have a very important meeting, which could result in the destruction or survival of the galaxy. All the councilors were present in twenty minutes, a few were holoimages because they were off world, but most of them were present on Ossus. J'erii wasted no time, he rose immediately, "Fellow Masters of the Order, I have recently discovered a grave threat to not only the Jedi, but to the galaxy as a whole. An ancient Sith artifact known as the _Emperor's Staff_ was being transported to Praxus Three to be destroyed, because it was capable of breaking the Galactic Wall and releasing the raw dark side behind it. Unfortunately, it was never confirmed that the artifact was destroyed. If there are any Sith remaining in the galaxy, and the artifact was not destroyed, it is reasonable to assume, that they would want to get it back, and use it." He said, pausing before continuing, "I suggest that we send ten Jedi Knights to go verify that the artifact was in fact destroyed, and if not, that it does get destroyed. We cannot risk allowing the Sith to recover it, or everything that the galaxy has worked for will be destroyed."

Once the Grandmaster finished speaking, the Councilors began speaking with each other, however it was not about whether or not to send Jedi on this mission, but about who should lead the nine other Jedi. After a few minutes, the Weequay councilor stood, "I think Master Llori Peroth should lead the other Jedi on this mission." He said, looking around the council chamber to see how many of his peers approved of this idea.

After a swift vote, and five minutes, Llori Peroth stood before the Jedi Council, waiting to hear about his newest assignment. Grandmaster J'erii stood, and looked Llori straight in his dark purple eyes, examining him in an attempt to see if he was up to the task. After a minute J'erii spoke, "Master Peroth, you will lead nine other Jedi on a mission to destroy an ancient Sith artifact, or to confirm its destruction. You will take the Falcon to Praxus Three, the flight path has already been sent to the navigational computer of the ship. Choose who to bring with you, and do it swiftly."

Llori bowed to the council, "Yes Masters, I will do it now." He said before turning and leaving the council chamber.

The Grandmaster dismissed the council, but remained seated, considering the possibility that the Sith already had the artifact, and that there may be no hope for the Jedi to save the galaxy from the old prophecy.


	3. Chapter Two

Chapter Two

_Horizon, Praxus Hyperspace Lane, 3678 BBY_

Master Peroth was in his quarters onboard the Horizon meditating, his family has been part of the Jedi Order since its formation, and has also been known to be able to have visions of the future using the force if they concentrate enough. Master Peroth was hoping for a vision to tell him of the missions success, or failure. He was deep in concentration, then it happened, he saw an explosion that tore through the Horizon. He saw Keri holding off Sith troopers, then get impaled with a red lightsaber from behind. The vision was about to continue when the ship rocked, reason unknown. He got up and ran out of his quarters, headed for the bridge, when he got onto the command deck he saw Keri, lightsaber in hand, deflecting blaster fire coming down the hallway from Sith troopers. He went pale. It was exactly as he saw it in his vision. He ran down the hall as fast as he could, but just before he reached her, he saw the Sith warrior come up behind her and ignite his lightsaber, making the red blade stab right through Keri's stomach, Peroth froze, and just yelled down the hallway "No! You monsters will pay for that!"

He drew his lightsaber and ignited it, the green blade activating with a hiss. He used the force to pull his other lightsaber to his free hand and activated it as well, its blade also green. He put the hilts against each other, snapping them into one double bladed lightsaber. He ran at the Sith, starting the attack with an overhand strike, with as much strength as he could muster, however failing to break through the Sith's defensive position. Peroth backed up, spun his lightsaber in a circle in his hand, deflecting two shots back into their senders chest, killing them instantly. He took his lightsaber apart again and threw one side down the hall, killing all the troopers in that direction, waiting for the blade to return before attacking the Sith again. As he grabbed his second blade from the air, he ran at the Sith striking with all his strength. He began to get tired, and he knew the fight had to end fast, and he had no intention of losing. He used one blade to hold the warriors lightsaber above him, and using the second one to impale his stomach. The Sith warrior grunted, dropping his lightsaber and falling onto the ground. Peroth deactivated one of his lightsabers and returned it to his belt, spun his other saber and stabbed it through the neck of the dying warrior, just as Darrin came running into the hallway. Darrin froze as he saw Keri's lifeless body on the floor, along with the dead Sith warrior and all the Imperial troopers that Master Peroth had killed, "Master… what happened?"

"They killed Keri, and I killed them. What's the status of the ship?" Master Peroth responded, frown on his face as he knelt next to his Padawan's body.

"Uhh.. We've been boarded, they've taken the bridge and the engine room. We lost control of the ship… they've also activated the self destruct, I don't think they know the artifact is on board Master" Darrin said, still distracted and staring at Keri's body

"We must keep the self destruct active, but we cannot allow the ship to be destroyed, the artifact will survive, and be detected by their ship.." Peroth said as he began running towards the room where the self-destruct system was housed,

Darrin sighed and followed him down the hallway, lightsaber in hand, determined to survive this mission.


	4. Chapter Three

Chapter Three

_Millennium Falcon, Praxus Hyperspace Lane, 237 ABY_

Llori Peroth was onboard the Millennium Falcon, following the route that the Jedi starship Horizon took when the Jedi first tried destroying the artifact, so far nothing had been found. Javik Vinis, Master Peroth's padawan, was wandering the ship, trying to find something to do to be useful. He froze where he was standing, and closed his eyes, concentrating on summoning the force. He could feel a disturbance in the force, larger than anything he'd every sensed. He spent a few minutes focusing on it, trying to figure out what it was, then suddenly he knew. He ran down the ships corridors, pushing people out of the way to get to his Master as fast as possible before it was too late. He stumbled when he tried to slow down, but made the turn around the corner, and found his Master exactly where he knew he would be. In the corner of the ships mess hall, meditating. It didn't appear as though his Master had felt the disturbance, but he knew it was there. "Master, I felt a disturbance in the force… Master, I felt the Sith."

Master Peroth opened his eyes and looked up at Javik, "I know Javik, I sensed it too. I saw the ship we are looking for, the one with the artifact. It is at Praxus Three, heavily damaged, and drifting. The artifact survived. The Sith are coming…"

Javik just stood there, he never did understand his Masters ability to see the future using the force, and he hoped that he could learn to do it too. Suddenly he realized what he was feeling as the disturbance, it wasn't the Sith, it was the ship. The ship had someone, or something, alive onboard, and it had been there for a long time, possibly thousands of years, but it was alive. Javik tapped the comlink on his wrist, patching it into the bridge, "Bridge, this is Javik. We need to get to Praxus as fast as possible. Be ready for possible hostiles" he said with perfect military form.

Llori was always concerned about how well Javik knew military protocol, he was a Jedi, he didn't need to know anything of that sort, and they left that to the New Clone Army, the main military force of the New Republic. Master Peroth never supported the New Republic's choice to have the natives of Kamino make another clone army, but there was nothing the Jedi could do about it anyway. He rose and looked at Javik, remembering the small boy that he had taken as his padawan. Now Javik was tall, with dark brown hair, bright blue eyes, constantly wore his Jedi battle armor, lightsaber on his belt at all times, and his padawan braid in his hair, just behind his ear. Suddenly, Llori felt something, onboard the Millennium Falcon, he looked at Javik, who clearly sensed it too. They both drew their lightsabers, Javik activating his with a hiss, the white blade ready to slice through anything it touched, and Llori activating his, his blue blade equally prepared to do its job. They ran out into the hall and saw a young man running down the corridor with something in his hands, it took a bit of concentration, but Javik could sense what he was carrying. The man had a bomb. Javik bolted after him, nearly losing him, but gained some ground turning the corner, flipping in mid air over him, and landing with his lightsaber at the mans throat. He used the force to take the bomb out of the mans hands, and put it down gently on the floor. Master Peroth came around the corner and swiftly cut the bomb in half with his blade before deactivating it and returning it to its place on his belt.

Javik didn't move his arm a muscle, lightsaber still aimed at the mans throat and ready to kill him if he tried running. Peroth looked at Javik and nodded, giving him the signal to stand down. He watched as Javik deactivated his blade and returned it to his belt, before punching the bomb carrier in the side of the head, knocking him out cold. Javik grinned and looked at his master, "Honestly, I regret that, now we have to carry him…"

Llori nodded his disapproval before throwing the unconscious man over his shoulders. Javik followed his master down the hallways towards the brig where he would be in charge on interrogating the prisoner. Javik was excited; he enjoyed interrogating people, although he tried avoiding torture. His comlink beeped, indicating that someone was trying to contact him. He looked down and touched the button on his wrist, opening the channel to receive the message. "Javik, I couldn't reach your master, so I tried you instead—we're coming out of hyperspace. We have arrived." Luca Solo said, excitement in his voice.

Javik grinned, no one knew how exciting Luca found missions involving Sith except for him, "Got it. We'll be up there in a minute"

He frowned, realizing that meant that the interrogation was going to have to wait. He ran to catch up with his master, "Master! We've arrived at Praxus Three. They want us on the bridge."

"Alright, you go. I'll be up there in a minute" Peroth said, seemingly struggling with the prisoner over his shoulder.

Javik stood there for a minute, frowning. The prisoner didn't look like he weighed that much. Then he realized he would miss the excitement if he didn't hurry. He bolted towards the lift that would carry him to the bridge. Once he entered the lift, he saw that the rest of his Jedi companions and a few clone troopers were also headed to the bridge, all waiting to see what they found. Once the lift doors opened and gave everyone access to the bridge everyone went towards the sensor station, except for Javik who went straight for the main window on the falcons bridge. Everyone being in the bridge at once made Javik realize how small the bridge of the Millennium Falcon actually way. They barely fit in all together. He made a personal note to make sure he requested a bigger ship when he got back to Ossus. He looked out the window, and was amazed by what he saw. He wondered if the artifact actually did survive the explosion that gave the ship that much damage. Then the New Sith Empire's warship dropped out of hyperspace, causing all the Jedi to grow concerned, and sent the clone troopers off to defense stations all around the ship. Javik knew what was going to happen, so did everyone else. They were about to get boarded.


	5. Chapter Four

Chapter Four

_Horizon, Praxus Hyperspace Lane, 3678 ABY_

Master Terrac Peroth ran down the hallways of the Horizon, desperately trying to make it to the self-destruct direct access terminal to bring the explosion strength down to the minimum to make it seem like no one could survive. As he rounded the last corner he pulled his lightsaber off his belt as fast as he could and activated it with a hiss, swiftly moving it ahead of him to deflect a bolt of blaster fire from an enemy trooper. He deflected the bolt perfectly, turning it around complete back on its original course back to the trooper who shot it at him. Darrin turned the corner just after, frowning once again cause he missed all the action. "Well, I always seem to miss all the action." Darrin said, still frowning and looking in the direction of the dead Imperial Trooper.

"Hmm.." Master Peroth said not really paying attention to Darrin, already working on lowering the blast radius of the self-destruct.

He used the computers to calculate how far they would get at drifting speed, if they made it to Praxus Three at all. The computer said they would. In sixty-seven days. The ship only had thirty-one days of food and water supplies onboard. He calculated that if they conserved it down to one meal and three drinks a day they would have sixty days of supplies. That meant at least a week left without food or water. They had to do it or the Sith would recover the _Emperor's Staff_. He looked at Darrin, frowning at him, a show of his unfortunate discovery, "Darrin, if we blow the entire interior, making it look like an implosion self-destruct system, we can seal main rooms, bridge, mess hall and storage rooms, but we only have a maximum of sixty days of food and water. The trip to Praxus Three at drifting speed will take sixty-seven days at least."

Darrin winced, seemingly saddened by his upcoming lack of food for a week. Darrin seemed to enjoy eating, he was slim, but ate quite a bit. "I understand Master, it'll be… an interesting final week. "

Master Peroth smiled, amused by Darrin's apparent main concern, missing dinner for a week. Darrin always looked like a promising Padawan. Suddenly Darrin yelped, causing Master Peroth to turn swiftly, lightsaber pulled into his hand by the force. Darrin looked embarrassed when Master Peroth realized nothing was wrong. "Uh, sorry Master. I just realized that there are eight other Jedi on board."

Master Peroth frowned, and he realized that he didn't even remember that. "Oh yes…" he said before pausing to activate his comlink, "This is Master Peroth, all Jedi respond."

Darrin and Terrac waited in silence for a response. None came. Master Peroth's frown deepened, interpreting the silence as a sign that the other Jedi had been killed. "I've turned the self-destruct down to the minimum setting for our fake death, lets get to the bridge," Master Peroth said as he turned and started running down the hall towards the bridge, this time Darrin had no trouble keeping up.

As they neared the bridge, they were surprised not to find a single Sith warrior, only a few Sith Troopers still trying to make their way to the docking port. None of them survived their encounter with the Jedi survivors. They passed Keri's body in the hall, causing Darrin to look down and stop momentarily before regaining focus and the will to survive. They got to the bridge, and sealed all the doors that they needed closed, only leaving doors to the bridge, mess hall, storage compartments and the hallways connecting them open. Darrin looked towards one of the computer displays, and decided to report the countdown to his new Master, "Master, self-destruct is almost active. Seconds until we find out if our plan works; 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, Detonation."

At the same moment that he said _detonation_ the ship rocked, and from the outside explosions ripped through windows giving fire access to space for the few seconds that they survived in the cold void of space. Master Peroth walked up to the door controls, and hesitated, knowing that if their plan didn't work they would be pulled out into space. If it did work, there would be a nice set of oxygen filled corridors for them to walk through to the separate sections of the ship they didn't destroy. Darrin sighed in relief, and began laughing nervously, "That was so close…"

Master Peroth looked out the window on the bridge, and watched as the ship began drifting. Sixty-seven days, starting now.


	6. Chapter Five

Chapter Five

_Millennium Falcon, Praxus System, 237 ABY_

Javik waited at the main docking port for the Sith to blow the hatch, along with his 871st Legion clone troopers, in their phase five armor, which was surprisingly similar to the old phase two armor. 'T' shaped visor, with old Republic Commando status HUDs appearing as desired inside the helmet. Javik looked back at his troops, inspecting their purple painted armor, looking for the legion commander. When he couldn't find him he just resorted to yelling, "Commander Zed, report!"

The purple armored Commander came around the corner where he was apparently giving troopers orders for if the first line was breached or had to retreat. He walked right up to General Javik, one of the only few Jedi still serving as officers in the Republic Army, saluted him and gave him the report straight up, "General we have two lines of defense, the first line directly around the docking port, and then the second line up the hallway in either direction. The first line can retreat if necessary, but once all the troops from the first line are either behind the second or dead the second line troopers have orders to seal the breach and hold as long as they can, before retreating deeper into the ship, focusing on defending the bridge. All decks have reported ready for defensive procedure. Secondary docking port has reported that the 41st legion troopers are in position similar to ours and is ready to defend that position."

Javik nodded, thinking before responding. Zed was a good commander, wasted no time, was a good strategist, and was great with weapons, but his one flaw was his over confidence. "Good Commander, don't get too confident. Every line can be breached with time. Get to your position and get ready."

Commander Zed nodded, gave the General one more salute and then turned and ran back towards the bridge. Technically General Javik was supposed to be on the bridge, but he took his job as a Jedi, defender of the Republic, very seriously and would fight to the death to save as many troopers as he could. The docking port began to emit sparks and smoke, indicating the Sith Troopers were breaching the ship. The cutting ended as swiftly as it had started, before the breach had been completed, and was replaced with a single red lightsaber blade protruding from the docking port door. This confirmed that the Sith Order had been rebuilt and was a direct threat to the Jedi, as well as the Republic. He swiftly opened a channel on his comlink to call his master, "Master Peroth, I think you should get to the secondary docking port. There are lightsaber wielding Sith here, I believe they are also force sensitive. The Sith Order is back Master. They're here."

He received word that his Master had arrived at the secondary docking port shortly after he sent his message. The Sith blade had almost cut the door opened. He pulled his lightsaber off his belt but didn't activate it. He got ready. He could feel at least twenty troopers and one Sith warrior behind the door. He didn't know how well they were trained, so he didn't know if they were a match for his troopers or not, but he hoped they weren't. The red blade finished cutting through the door, and the metal filling the newly cut hole was pushed very quickly using the force towards the ship, taking down three Republic clone troopers in the process, and would've taken down Javik as well if he hadn't ducked a second early. Red blaster bolts flew past him, coming from the newly opened docking port, and Javik quickly activated his lightsaber with a hiss, deflecting one of the red shots with his pure white blade perfectly back towards its source, taking down one of the Sith troopers. The Sith warrior activated his lightsaber once again and jumped towards Javik, with an over hand strike, aimed to cut him in half. Javik deflected it easily, and then went on the aggressive himself, with strong but swift swings at the opponent, all of which either missed or were deflected. Javik decided to try something new, jumping against the right wall, then from there jumping over the Sith and across the hallway, cutting through the enemy warriors shoulder in the process, nearly taking the entire arm off. He was about to spin and finish the Sith when a blaster bolt from one of the enemy soldiers hit him directly in the chest, blasting him back a few meters. The Sith took this chance and jumped towards Javik, and was about to stab him through the heart with his red lightsaber when at the last minute Javik rolled, calling his lightsaber to him, activating it before it reached him, causing it to cut through the Sith's legs on route to his hand. As the Sith fell Javik summoned all his strength and stood up, ending the fight quickly with a spin of his blade before impaling the Sith directly through the stomach. He turned quickly deflecting another red bolt back to its sender. He looked towards his troops who were falling rapidly before yelling down the hall, "First line, fall back!"

He kept deflecting enemy fire until all of his surviving troops were behind him before he turned and ran around the corner himself. The Sith Troopers followed him around the corner and got shot down quickly, not expecting to find a second line of clone troopers waiting for them. Javik turned towards the oncoming Sith troopers and yelled, "We need one of them alive. Check fire!"

The clones that formed the second line aimed for the ankles and collectively decided on who their prisoner would be, and shot to kill everyone else. Their chosen prisoner got up and charged Javik with a simple knife. Javik reactivated his lightsaber and spun his blade and his body, cutting off both the prisoner's arms with one move. The Sith Trooper fell down screaming, and made Javik feel somewhat bad for him, but he chose to fight for the Sith, so he deserved what he got. The General turned towards the second line and yelled to the Commander, "Commander. Bring the prisoner to the med bay, then once he's patched up, I want him in the brig. I'll be down there to interrogate him shortly."

Javik also realized that he hadn't interrogated the bomb carrier yet. Today was going to be a good day if nothing else went wrong. Then his comlink beeped, he was receiving a message from his Master. He sighed then pressed the button on his wrist opening the channel, "Hello Master, did you hold the troopers back?"

He waited for a second, receiving no reply, then Llori Peroth spoke, "Not exactly my young Padawan. They sent Sith Commandos to the secondary hatch, Lightsaber wielding, non-force sensitive and very well trained. Very hard to defeat them with regular Republic clone troopers. I'd appreciate any help you can get me."

Javik sighed before responding, "I'll send half my legion to come help," he said, pausing to nod Commander Zed towards the secondary docking port, "Commander Zed and thirty 871st Troopers are inbound. Trained to take down heavy targets, 871st is the best legion in the Republic."

Llori nodded and then responded, relief in his voice, "Alright, thank you."

Javik felt like he had just fought the entire war. He was completely tired out, not sure he could raise his lightsaber even if his life depended on it, which it very well might.


End file.
